<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise Of The Crimson Lily by ethereal_deadly_clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902125">Rise Of The Crimson Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_deadly_clover/pseuds/ethereal_deadly_clover'>ethereal_deadly_clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don't expect regular updates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Secrets, M/M, Secrets, basically my take on 'if Harry was Voldemort's son', betrayal is pretty much a theme in this story, i will probably post a chapter that is just a list of who's who at some point, there will be a lot of codenames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_deadly_clover/pseuds/ethereal_deadly_clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story the world was told the night of the Potter’s murder was that Voldemort showed up at Godric’s Hollow on Halloween night and murdered James before heading upstairs to confront Lily.  When the devoted mother refused to step aside, Voldemort slew her too, before moving onto the small baby, crying for his parents.  When Voldemort cast the curse that should have ended young Harry’s life, the spell rebounded upon its master.  Voldemort was defeated and Harry Potter was praised as a hero.</p><p>What actually happened was quite different.</p><p>Or, my take on 'what if Harry had been Voldemort's son?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don't expect regular updates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2315444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy and, regrettably, do not expect frequent updates ( i'm sorry, but it ain't happening ).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faye Riddle peered through the leaves of an old oak tree that leaned over the small cottage in Godric’s Hollow that her attention was fixed on. On the ground beneath her, dark silhouettes prowled the perimeter of the house. Standing at the front door was her husband Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. He raised his eyes to her, and at her nod, Tom pointed his wand at the lock on the door. Light flowed into the lock, then the door swung open.</p>
<p>Instantly, she could hear James shouting at Lily to run. Tom casually strolled in. Faye knew that the infernal Potter would soon be no more. She rose, silently slinking toward the window. She stood on nothing more than a thin branch, but strengthening charms allowed it to hold her weight. A flick of her wand and the window slid open. Faye shimmied through it, landing on the floor with catlike balance. She stood stoically in the corner of the room, shrouded in shadows.</p>
<p>The door banged open and Lily Potter rushed in with a baby in her arms. The child wasn’t very happy, struggling to break free from Lily’s grasp. Lily dropped the baby into the crib, completely missing the figure in the corner as she rushed around the room, piling furniture in front of the door. It was no use, as the furniture went flying as the door flew open. Lily retreated over the crib, fear etched on her face. Tom strode in, a gleeful look on his face. The door closed behind him and they all heard the lock snapping into place. There was blood that didn’t belong to him splashed on his boots.</p>
<p>“Stand aside, girl,” Tom sneered, brandishing his wand. Lily was forced away from the crib, her body crashing into the wall from the force of the spell. Faye emerged from the shadows, moving to take Lily’s place by the crib. She leaned over, scooping the babe into her arms. Harry cooed at her, reaching up to touch her face. Faye turned as Tom approached, his arm going around her waist. Lily had managed to prop herself up against the wall, and she raised her head, eyes widening as she caught sight of the second Riddle.</p>
<p>“Faye?”</p>
<p>“Lillian.” 

</p><p>The name tasted like ash and dust on her tongue. She had not spoken to the woman before in five years, their estrangement due to a series of events that took place over the course of a few weeks during their fifth year at Hogwarts. Faye remembered two little girls, alone in a big, new world, awed by the majesty of a grand castle, of magic spells and strange people with strange names. She remembered a hat whispering in her head, a green tie, a cold dungeon. A common room beneath a lake. She remembered long nights in a dark library, scouring for any proof that she belonged in this world, the euphoria of her findings so strong that she was blinded with glee. The argument she’d had with Lily, hurtful words and curses flying through the air with devastating results, of sitting alone in the Hospital Wing, her only company a scar.</p>
<p>Two sisters, one a lion, the other a serpent, separated forever with no hope for reconciliation. Faye had left her twin, had fallen so deep into the Dark Arts that she plundered previously undiscovered depths. She recalled the night of her induction into the Death Eaters, Severus Snape and Evan Rosier two of her companions. The near pleasure of having a dark brand seared into her skin, a leering skull mask, the revenge she’d sworn she’d have. Looking down at her once sister, Faye felt her rage from all those years ago return. Lily had made the ultimate betrayal, one that could never be forgiven.</p>
<p>When Faye had given birth to Harry, Lily had also been at St. Mungo’s, for reasons she didn’t care to find out. Lily, who had been told early on in life that she’d likely never have a child, had lost it when she saw Faye holding a baby of her own. When Faye was asleep and Tom gone from the room, Lily had snuck in and stolen Harry from his crib. She had smuggled the baby out of the hospital, and when she returned home had lied about it, claiming she had found the baby abandoned.</p>
<p>Now, with her child safely back in her arms, Faye could not bring herself to remember the inseparable twins they had once been, the only support system for the other in this cruel world. All she could see was a bloody scar, broken glass, a ripped photo, a dark tattoo, an empty crib. She stared down at her sister, glaring daggers. She watched with satisfaction as Lily’s eyes widened in fear as she raised her wand.</p>
<p>“Say hello to Mother for me,” Faye purred. <em>“Avada Kedavra!”<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A flash of green light, and Lily folded in on herself, her lifeless body falling to rest on the floor.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Let’s go,” Tom said. “They will know the wards have fallen by now.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Alright,” Faye acquiesced. “Call off the others, and we can get out of here.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Not so fast,” A new voice said. Tom and Faye whirled, coming face to face with Sirius Black. He was standing in the doorway, wand trained on Faye. His hands were bloody, no doubt from James’s broken body.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You fool,” Tom snarled, “do you truly think you can defeat us?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“No,” Sirius smirked, “but I can hurt you. Bombarda!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Faye, go!” Tom yelled as the building began to cave, it’s support beam blown to pieces by the spell. Not wanting to leave, but knowing she had to, Faye turned on her heel, vanishing from the crumbling house. She reappeared at Malfoy Manor, which had been their meeting place for after the attack. She stumbled forward, the backlash from Apparating through an explosion catching up with her. She was caught by a pair of strong arms, and she looked up into the concerned face of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa peering worriedly over his shoulder.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Faye, are you alright? What happened? Where’s Tom?” Narcissa queried, guiding Faye toward a sofa. Her head was spinning madly, the splintering of wood still ringing in her ears.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Your . . . your cousin was there . . . blew out the support beam . . . Tom told me . . . told me to go . . . don’t know what happened . . . ugh, my head.” Faye’s vision blurred and she pitched forward. She would have hit the floor if Lucius hadn’t caught her. He leaned her back against the pillows, reaching up to press his fingers against her temple.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re still suffering from the explosion’s backlash,” He frowned. “You should get some rest, we’ll wake you when Tom returns.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Not wanting to sleep until her husband returned to her, Faye made to sit back up, Harry still clutched in her arms, when a wave of nausea pushed her back under, and then she knew no more.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cat, Arson and Four Counts of First Degree Murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really just a filler chapter. Sorry for not posting in f o r e v e r.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the remains of the Potter’s house collapsing around him, Tom ripped his soul from his body, throwing it into the wind, leaving his mortal body behind. A quick scan of the surrounding area, and he was diving into the Potter’s cat, his soul settling into its new body. He turned, body tensed as Black stumbled out of the wreckage, coughing and hacking. He was dragging James behind him, his limp body sprawled across the singed grass. Tom crouched down, hiding behind a piece of wreckage; he needed to get back to his body before the Order found it. He bounded forward when he was sure Black was distracted, squeezing through a small gap in the rubble. The cat’s body allowed him to maneuver through the burning house with ease, leaping up the shattered remains of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s nursery was filled with rubble and the tree outside the window was aflame, lighting up the dark room. Tom found his body buried beneath a light coating of dust and rubble. He picked up his wand in the cat’s mouth, tapping his body. It shrank into a mouse, allowing him to scoop it up easily. Leaping onto the window sill gave him a good vantage point as he watched Black try to regain access to the house, presumably to find Lily’s body. He eventually succeeded, the house groaning as he forced his way into the weakened interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom turned, calculating the drop to the ground below. It was about ten feet, so he took a tighter grip on his body and wand, before bracing himself and leaning forward. He tumbled out the window, landing partially upright at the base of the burning tree. Before he could make his escape, cracks filled the air, the Order pouring into existence, their faces contorting in horror at the scene of destruction. Sirius came running out the house again, coughing hard. There was a loud creaking coming from the house, then a roaring. Fire exploded out through the windows, the flames licking at the midnight sky. Tom observed the members who had arrived, relief coursing through him when he spotted Severus’s figure standing near the back of the group. He darted toward him, dodging burning rubble and shards of glass and splintered wood. Severus glanced down at him as he approached, a small frown of confusion on his face. Tom growled softly at him, tipping his head back to reveal the wand clenched in his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus’s eyes lit up in understanding, and he knelt, lifting the cat into his arms. He carefully backed away from the others, backing into a dark corner of the yard. He spun on his heel, and Tom resisited the urge to squirm from his arms, his host not used to the sensation of Apparition. Severus appeared in front of Malfoy Manor, landing next to the man himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Severus, what are you doing here? Why do you have a cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the Potter’s cat and judging from its behaviour I’m assuming that it's actually the Dark Lord possessing it and that the mouse is his Transfigured body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius blinked at that, rubbing his temple. “Well, let’s go transfer his soul back. I don’t know how long that cat will be able to sustain his soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus merely nodded, following Lucius into the manor. Lucius brought them to his office, Tom leaping from Severus’s arms and circling the room. He dropped his body on the floor, tapping it with his wand again. The spell cancelled, his body reverting to its original figure. Three minutes later he was downing a shot of some of Lucius’s best whiskey, rubbing his temples as he tried to ward off his growing headache. His body ached fiercely, having been crushed beneath a large section of the roof when Black blasted the house’s support beam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate Black,” Tom muttered, massaging his ribs, hissing at the large bruise forming. “Poor Walburga, living with that wretched Gryffindor in the house. At least Regulus turned out better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius gave a soft hum of agreement. “Indeed. Speaking of Regulus, he returned half an hour ago when the Order left the safe house. He says he’s found a way to tell us where it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s eyes glinted mercilessly. “Well, let’s go hear it. I’m in a foul mood and crushing some of those do-gooders will simply make my night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, Regulus only had to write each letter of the Order’s hideout on a separate piece of parchment and arrange them in the right order for the address to be revealed. Tom was ecstatic with him, offering him a close-to-genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” He said, “We have another mission on our hands tonight. Yaxley, Malfoy, Lestranges, Bella, Avery, Macnair, Black, all of you are coming with me. The rest of you keep an eye on the Order and the Ministry - no doubt word of the Potter’s demise will reach the Prophet before dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The safe house was pathetic - a small countryside cottage, tucked away in the middle of nowhere. Regulus apparated them all in far enough away that the loud, tell-tale </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> could not be heard. There were a few silhouettes in the windows, no doubt having stayed behind when the majority of the Order had been summoned to Godric’s Hollow. It was raining - storming really, buckets upon buckets pouring from the sky, drenching everything that could not cast a Water-Repelling Charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain would not hinder them in their task, however, as Fiendfyre could not be extinguished by mere rain water. The Order members managed to flee the house before it was consumed by the raging fire demons, their faces contorted in horror as their ‘safe house’ went up in flames. There were four of them, huddling together, backs to each other. Tom smirked at their ingenuity; at least they were smart enough to realize they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they were outnumbered and under prepared, the Order members put up a good fight. In the end, it was futile, the four members bound at the hands and feet. Regulus was transfiguring part of the burning house, and when he stepped away, it was a small stage with four pyres. The captives were tied to each pier, all of which were quickly consumed by the raging Fiendfyre, which would no doubt continue to burn for the next few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move out,” Tom ordered. “All of you make yourselves useful and get me information on what the Order’s movements are. Black, you go pretend to be horrified and overcome with grief and shock. Your brother is always so easily swayed, he’ll believe you and then we’ll have a third spy in the ranks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Death Eaters dispersed in a wave, columns of black smoke shooting into air and vanishing into the dark night. Tom stretched, no longer interested in the spectacle of fire before him. He turned on his heel, Malfoy Manor firmly in his mind. He appeared in the foyer like a ghost, his feet carrying toward the guest quarters. He slipped in quietly, so as not to disturb his wife, who was asleep on the bed. Harry was laying in a conjured crib, occasionally cooing and squirming as he lay. Tom scooped him up, moving to sit on the bed next to Faye. He leaned back against the headboard, focusing his attention on his son as he babbled happily. His eyes threatened to fall shut, but he forced them to stay open. He could already tell that it was going to be a very long night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>